


Papa，Which One

by T97_alieno



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97_alieno/pseuds/T97_alieno





	Papa，Which One

“咻……”一记转调的口哨声引得Beluga仰头张望着正展露宠溺笑容的Solal，圆溜溜的澄黄色眼瞳看似纯真懵懂，让男人的爱怜之情肆意泛滥，宽厚沧桑的大手温柔地抚摸着怀里的深灰色毛茸身躯。  
“嘶……”Solal骤然梗直了脖子，喉口溢出一声惊叹，随即将目光从Beluga身上移开转到正裸跪在地板上埋首于自己两腿之间的Resende脸上。  
口腔被男人粗壮性器撑满的Resende用不甘的眼神瞥着眼前一派和美温馨的画面，原本进行往复吞吐运动的嘴巴已放慢速度，平日里总是灿笑而露的整齐皓齿突然刻意嗑磨起膨胀升温的男根来。  
Solal无声地呵笑，犹如应对一个赌气的小孩，先前才摸过Beluga的那只手掌此时划过Resende柔软细密的发丝旋即扣住那精巧利落的下颌，“怎么，嫉妒Papa宠爱另一个孩子了？”说罢便将一只脚探到Resende的胯间开始碾搓起尚处于半硬状态的阳物，“想赢得Papa的爱，就要努力表现。”  
Resende被自己下身仍在受到的抚弄刺激得从鼻腔间闷哼一声，上下牙关也放松了对口中男根的制压，继续越发投入地用唇舌伺候着男人。  
Solal预感自己的膨胀濒临爆发的边缘，一手搭在Resende肩头，“够了，可以停下了。”但对方置若罔闻，甚至有意加快前后推进速度。“噢，够了……Nuno，我说了，快停下！”猛地一把扯开还固执不放嘴的Resende，与此同时膨胀至极限的阴茎还是忍不住射出一波早已聚集到铃口的精华。  
恰巧Resende的嘴角没来得及避开少许白浊，他一手随意搭上男人的一边大腿，揶揄的眼光打量了下面前射精后依然还算坚挺的男根，一侧嘴角斜挑，“您这耐力是不是减退了？您还爱得动我吗，Papa？”  
“呵呵，看你这贪吃的小嘴。”Solal瞬间恢复从容，伸出手指抹去对方嘴角沾到的精液，“既然你这么饿，那就让Papa来快点好好喂饱你。”  
Resende舒展开柔韧的身体，慵懒地爬上男人健实的大腿，一手扶正男人的性器并分开双腿悬空跨坐其上，逐渐放低腰身下沉，似是要省略扩张直接进入。  
Solal刹时目光深沉，赶紧托住Resende的臀部，“你今天太任性了，注意分寸，如果你把自己弄伤了，我肯定会生气。”随即得到的反馈却是被对方不满地挥开自己托在其臀部的手。  
Resende不在乎地翻了翻眼皮，虚晃一笑，继续有条不紊地进行下坐吞物动作，“我可不是冲动的黄毛小子，您别瞎操心。”说话间后穴已经吞入一半的男根，再稍一狠心用力速降，伴随轻轻的“啪”一声，顺利整根吞没。  
胯间欲望被湿热紧致的满足感充分包围令Solal不自觉地仰头闭目暗喘一口气，抱着Beluga的一只手臂难以自禁地收紧了些，差点惊到怀里不明所以的崽子。  
Solal重新睁开眼看向Resende，奖赏般地拍了两下压在自己胯上的挺翘臀丘，“果然表现不错，知道准备惊喜了。”Resende因这番表扬而更加放肆地散发出隐含得意的魅惑眼神。  
不想Solal下一刻把Beluga往Resende的怀里一塞，“你来抱好Beluga，千万别摔着他了。”一时略显无措接下猫崽的Resende立马调整好抱姿，让这软乎乎的生物能安然趴在自己胸口，顺便撇嘴嘟囔一句“只知道Beluga”。  
“哦？以前你不都对Papa的爱不屑一顾的嘛，现在多了Beluga而已，这么小心眼了？”Solal一手抚上Resende的后背沿着脊柱凹线下滑至腰窝，手指打转轻揉一阵后又循着侧肋向上游移至胳肢窝下。  
“唔……跟你说过，别随便碰这里，痒得难受。”Resende整个肩部微颤一下，立即将男人的调戏手指夹在上臂与侧肋之间，上身躯体的收紧同步带动后穴甬道对入侵男根的束缚。  
“你真是比Beluga还敏感。亲爱的，等会儿你就痒得兴奋了。”Solal用另一只手环住Resende的窄腰，蓄力勃发自己的胯下雄器直捣黏腻炙热的密道深处。  
过分迅猛的律动使Resende难以自控前后的晃振平衡，加之还怀揣着一只无辜的猫崽，他唯有将自己屈跪着的双腿更夹紧男人的两侧腰胯，宛若骑在一匹无缰野马上危险地驰骋。对Beluga而言，这种颠簸好似游乐园的新奇游戏体验，好奇地转过脑袋瞅瞅Resende，这张混杂着隐忍、纠结、迷醉的甜痛面容对一只猫也相当有吸引力，两只灰色的前爪兀地扒上Resende的前胸，小巧的鼻子贴着细滑的人类肌肤反复嗅来嗅去。  
Resende本也顾不得安抚怀里的小东西，只能时不时与那双透亮的猫眼对一下，“咿呀，嗯……”Beluga竟然吐舌舔起了Resende的胸脯，从颈根处逐渐往左胸拂舐而去，带有倒刺的猫舌触及皮肤，泛起扎扎的刺痒，让Resende回忆起曾经被男人未刮净的胡茬蹭胸的相似触感。  
眼前的美妙画面极大地取悦了Solal的感官，促使下身欲望的冲撞变得激荡，“Beluga还真是贴心的好孩子，不是吗？”Resende咬着下唇，不愿给男人轻易听到自己的难耐呻吟，后仰的脸上投来的娇嗔眼神徒余引诱之味。  
“啊，呜呜，呃……”须臾间的喘叫陡变只因Resende的乳尖也卷入Beluga的粉嫩舌苔上，小东西津津有味地舔乳，Resende顿时内心生出羞臊之情，既不好意思瞅向自己胸口位置，也不敢瞪面前正看好戏的男人，只能侧扭过头轻皱眉头，不致自己过于难堪窘迫。  
Solal被身上人的可爱模样弄得欺负欲呈指数级上升，被对方上臂挟持的那只手早已重获自由，况且他现在可以趁虚而入，存心以略带粗茧的指腹不停摩挲挠搔Resende的腋窝，后者简直是四面楚歌又孤立无援的处境，可被这一人一猫“父子档”欺凌惨了。  
“噗——”，Resende在忽如而至的剧颤后绷直背脊，挺胀的阴茎喷出一汪亮泽的精液，连Beluga的一只前爪都不慎被沾染到。  
“哇哦，你这算被Beluga舔射了吗？”Solal故作恶劣地取笑没被自己触碰性器就快速高潮的Resende。  
Beluga也感知到自己前爪有异物，于是举起那只爪子把沾到的白色粘液物质舔净，接着探头探脑地注意到怀抱自己的人身下的某个红彤彤的管状器官上沾着更多白色浊液，仿佛本能般俯下柔软的身躯并伸出舌头去够那个器官顶端。  
Resende尚未做出强烈反应前，Solal面对Beluga难得的目光一凛，迅疾抢抱过来，往旁边的地板上轻抛一放，透着些许“驱逐”意味。  
终于换Resende一脸玩味得瑟地勾起唇角，一手按上男人近来一直维持得轮廓形态可观的胸肌，“哟，您怎么也对您心爱的Beluga小心眼了？刚还夸他贴心来着，他来帮我清理一下，岂不更贴心？”  
“再宠爱的孩子也不是什么都能随便碰的，尤其是Papa的宝贝。”暗哑的沉声显示出Solal仍未排遣的情欲，将脸埋入Resende的耳后秀发深吸含着轻微咸湿气息的发香。  
Resende扳过男人的下巴，撅嘴吹了口气，“您这Papa真贪心，对自己又如此放纵。”  
“对于漂亮孩子，做Papa的总忍不住贪心一点。你应该最懂的吧，Mon Nuno。”

Fin.


End file.
